phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Sidewalk
" | image = Isabella and Patchkids.jpg | caption = Isabella singing the song. | band = Good Witch Isabella and Patchkins | band2 = Isabella and the Fireside Girls | released = September 24, 2010 | runtime = 1:12 | genre = Teen pop, sunshine pop | before = "Summer Belongs to You" | after = "What'cha Doin'?" (Isabella, Katie, Holly, Gretchen and Milly) "Carpe Diem" (Adyson and Ginger) | video = Episode version. Demo version.}} " " is a song from "Wizard of Odd", sung by Isabella as the good witch telling Candace how to get to Bustopolis. Lyrics The Good Witch, Isabella: Well, listen to this. Patchkins : Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la, Isabella: Well, the sky is blue and the breeze is mellow I'll tell you what to do Take the walkway that's yellow It'll get you where you want to go Just take that yellow sidewalk! Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la Isabella: Just take the yellow one, not the one that's burnt umber And don't you take that purple one, it's covered with lumber Candace: What? Isabella: A log truck overturned last Tuesday Take The Yellow Sidewalk! Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Traffic Cop: Nothing to see here. Move along. Isabella: If you wanna bust your brothers Put one foot after another There's a road that leads you out of this square And there's nothing really stopping us So let us state the obvious If you're standing here, baby Isabella and Patchkins: You're going nowhere! Isabella: So if you're really in a busting mood Please don't think I'm being rude Just grab yourself some take-out food, and hit that yellow sidewalk! Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la... Isabella: So remember, if you wanna bust your brothers, stay on the yellow sidewalk! Demo version Well, the sky is blue and the breeze is mellow If I were you I'd take the walkway that's yellow It'll get you where you want to go Just take that yellow sidewalk! If you wanna bust your brothers Put one foot after another There's a road that leads you out of this square And there's nothing really stopping us So let us state the obvious If you're standing here, baby You're going nowhere! So if you're really in a busting mood Please don't think I'm being rude Just grab yourself some take-out food and hit that yellow sidewalk! There's nothin' ever stoppin' us We're goin' to Bustopolis Everyone will eat our dust Our journey's pure, our cause is just So better wear your rubber boots We're goin' to Bustopolis Background Information *The sky in Patchkinland is not blue as stated in the song, but light pink, to possibly match Isabella's dress. *The "Ooo-hoo!" part sounds a lot like Phineas's voice. Before the song started, Phineas was seen, but was never seen in the song. Vincent Martella may have possibly sang background in this song. *This song resembles the Wizard of Oz's song "Follow the Yellow Brick Road". *The Patchkins resemble the Fireside Girls, but there are eight Patchkins, one of them is possibly unknown. *''Errors'' - In the line "And there's nothing really stopping us, so let us state the obvious" Candace's eye color changes to brown. *As revealed by Martin Olson on his official Soundcloud page, this song originally had a longer ending which was cut for time: :There's nothin' ever stoppin' us :We're goin' to Bustopolis :Everyone will eat our dust :Our journey's pure, our cause is just :(Repeat) :So better wear your rubber boots :We're goin' to Bustopolis :(Repeat first four lines of this portion until fadeout) *The first four lines from the longer ending are in the alternate version of the song "I Wish I Was Cool". Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson BMI Work #12298143 Continuity *The "La-la-la-la-la-la-la..." repeats 3 more times in the episode, just before meeting Phineas and Ferb's new path. *This is the 7th time we hear only Isabella's singing voice by herself at one point in a song. The others are "In the Mall" from "The Magnificent Few", "Ballad of Badbeard" from the episode The Ballad of Badbeard, "Where Did We Go Wrong?" and "Danville for Niceness" from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "City of Love" and "Summer Belongs to You" both "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". See also * "Wizard of Odd" * "Songs" Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Y